


My Black Rose

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Alpha Series [35]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet moment between Spike and Drusilla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Black Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on January 17, 1999, again in first person past tense. *shudder* We do get away from that soon. There is a bit of angst and references to the unwanted relationship between Spike and Angelus.

I sat in the garden, deep in thought, absently watching the fireflies and moths flitting around the lanterns. It had been two months since he had returned. Two months since he had forced her back to his bed.

And just a little less than that since I had joined them.

The wanker had finally left us alone. He was out there somewhere in the night, probably stalking his bitch of an ex, not doing anything to her, of course, because he still had the hots for her.

She was an attractive little thing and rather witty.

But, only human.

I smelled my love before I heard her, her rose perfume, the scent that was purely her, wafting to me, blending with the flowers blooming in the garden.

She had gone hunting for me.

Turning, I watched her glide into the garden, the body of a woman slung over one shoulder. I wheeled my chair forward, trying to smile, feeling the ever present hunger roll through me.

"Good evening, my love," she sang sweetly, lowering her unconscious captive onto the table. "I brought you a treat."

"It's lovely, ducks," I said automatically. I hated the fact that she had to hunt for me. Even bottled blood was better than this, having her bring me unconscious humans because I was too weak to bring them down myself.

Trying very hard not to show my self-disgust, I reached for the human and dragged her onto my lap. Closing my eyes and setting the demon free, I fed quickly, sating my hunger for the night.

As I shoved the corpse from my lap and wiped my lips, I looked up to see her watching me closely. A small frown formed around her lips.

"You're not happy...are you."

Sometimes I wondered at her moments of clarity and perception. Shaking my head, I reached out my hand and drew her onto my lap. I wheeled us away from the corpse, deeper into the garden. She pillowed her head on my shoulder, caressing my cheek with her delicate fingers.

I stopped in front of her swing and could feel her troubled eyes on me.

"It's alright, pet," I said softly. She rose and lifted me onto the cushioned seat, then joined me, curling against my side as her feet set the swing in motion.

I couldn't help but picture the uses she and our bastard of a sire had made of this elegant, flower and vine bedecked swing.

But, she was with me this night, and as her lips brushed my neck, I smiled slightly, unable to remain in my dark mood for long under her touch.

"Do you regret coming to Sunnydale?"

I answered immediately and completely truthfully. "No, pet, never. Without the Hellmouth you never would have been healed. You would have...died. I couldn't have born that."

Her hand ran over my chest, then up to my neck, to slide beneath the collar of my t-shirt. At the touch of her fingers on my bare skin, my eyes fell shut in pleasure. "But you got hurt," she said in a small voice. "I never wanted that."

"I know, luv." I rubbed my head against hers, feeling her hair brush my cheek, smelling her perfume, her musky essence and the metallic hint of blood, I adored her scent.

Moving her hand out from under my shirt, she slid it up to cup my chin and pull my head down to hers. Her lips touched mine delicately, then more forcefully as I responded to her kiss.

She giggled and my dead heart wanted to explode at the innocent yet lusty sound. Her teeth nipped at my lip, then my chin, before she rested her head on my shoulder again. "I like this."

"Me too."

"I wish we could stay like this forever."

The wistfulness in her voice made me ache. "Me too," I answered, my voice husky with need and love. My arm around her shoulder pulled her closer and I ran my lips over her forehead, then closed my eyes, sinking into her softness.

"I love you, Spike."

"I love you, too, Dru, always and forever, no matter what."

"No matter what," she sighed softly, burrowing against me as her feet continued to move the swing.

For a few hours at least, we could be at peace with each other.

And, if there was a god who paid any attention to vampires, maybe, just maybe, the Slayer would stake Angelus, and Drusilla and I could live happily ever after.

End


End file.
